


You don’t know yet but you love me

by MarshmallowAddicted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, Derek doesn't tell the things properly, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nobody listens to Derek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowAddicted/pseuds/MarshmallowAddicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek fa qualcosa di inaspettato e, be', Stiles e il branco interpretano a modo loro la situazione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don’t know yet but you love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Audrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey/gifts).



> Hi, everybody!  
> I'm sorry, but this story is in Italian because, you know, my English isn't good enough to write something (let's say it: it's a total wreck).  
> Hope you enjoy it anyway!  
> Thank to everyone who is going to read this <3

«Gli Silverstone saranno qui tra qualche giorno.»

Derek sospirò, passandosi una mano sul viso, perché sapeva già che quella faccenda non sarebbe finita bene. Oh no, proprio per niente. Tuttavia fece un cenno d’assenso all’affermazione di Peter.

«Sai, vero, cosa significa?», proseguì suo zio, con uno sguardo a metà tra lo scettico e l’irrisorio.

Derek sibilò a denti stretti un «Sì». Possibile che nessuno avesse mai fiducia in lui e nelle sue capacità di Alpha? Certo, era nuovo del mestiere e stava ancora lavorando su alcune cose –e va bene, su _molte_ cose- ma non gli sembrava di essersela cavata male fino a quel momento, tralasciando un paio di brutte scelte, come ad esempio dare il morso a Jackson. Ma ehi, nessuno è perfetto, no?

Comunque, sapeva perfettamente che cosa volesse dire l’arrivo degli Silverstone. Aveva avuto l’occasione, dieci anni fa, di assistere al loro passaggio attraverso Beacon Hills. Un esiguo drappello di licantropi che, silenziosamente e ordinatamente, si erano aggirati per qualche ora durante la notte nella cittadina, alla ricerca di qualche umano da trasformare per aumentare le proprie fila. Era una pratica molto comune presso le famiglie più antiche e ormai estinte e, spesso, costituiva la loro unica possibilità di sopravvivere.

Gli Silverstone intraprendevano questo viaggio, tutto sommato abbastanza pericolo per un piccolo branco nel caso di un attacco dei cacciatori, una volta ogni dieci anni, perlustrando l’intera regione. E ogni volta era un dannato putiferio, perché, ovviamente, non si poteva negare il proprio benestare a dei suoi simili in difficoltà con i quali, per di più, la sua famiglia era stata alleata letteralmente per secoli.

«Allora saprai che devi marchiare Stiles come membro del branco», continuò con tono indifferente l’altro lupo mannaro, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo, ma a Derek non sfuggì lo sguardò soddisfatto che gli lanciò mentre sentiva i suoi occhi spalancarsi per la sorpresa. Ok, forse non sapeva ancora proprio tutto sull’argomento.

«Cosa vuoi dire?», si rassegnò a chiedere con un brutto presentimento, sostenuto dal ghigno che si formò sul volto di Peter.

«Caro nipote, significa quello che ho appena detto. Devi fare in modo che gli Silverstone capiscano che il ragazzo appartiene già a un branco e che non possono trasformarlo.»

Derek lo squadrò torvo con la mascella che si serrava sempre di più.

«E perché dovrei preoccuparmi di salvare Stiles? E’ solo uno stupido adolescente con seri problemi di iperattività», brontolò, ma quello che ne uscì fu più un piagnucolio veramente poco virile, perché fare quella cosa avrebbe comportato un’insopportabile quantità di imbarazzo che avrebbe seriamente danneggiato la sua autostima o quello che ne rimaneva.

«Perché», rispose con un sospiro l’uomo, accingendosi a spiegare una cosa _talmente_ ovvia, «ci serve. Non puoi negare che dobbiamo a lui quel minimo di strategia che ci ha impedito fino ad oggi di romperci l’osso del collo.»

Touché.

«Ma… perché solo lui? E gli altri umani? Lydia, Allison…?», protestò vivacemente Derek nel tentativo di averla vinta.

«Lydia è una creatura magica e non si è trasformata quando…», lasciò in sospeso suo zio, muovendo una mano per allontanare il ricordo di aver quasi dissanguato la ragazza. «Allison è una Argent e penso che, per puro istinto di sopravvivenza, gli Silverstone le staranno alla larga. E…», continuò l’uomo anticipando la sua obiezione successiva e lasciandolo con la bocca mezza aperta come un merluzzo, «non si azzarderebbero mai a mordere un adulto. Le possibilità che ne esca vivo e si adatti alla nuova condizione sono nettamente inferiori rispetto a un ragazzo. Gli Silverstone non hanno molto tempo e preferiranno andare a colpo sicuro.»

Derek rimase in silenzio.

Era fottuto.

 

¤

 

Stiles era davanti a lui. Doveva farlo adesso, prima che la situazione diventasse più assurda di quanto già non fosse. Stiles lo stava guardando con curiosità e il suo corpo emanava un forte odore di inequivocabile aspettativa. Tutto sommato, non era male farlo stare sulle spine un po’, ma quello sguardo cominciava a farlo sentire a disagio e non sapeva quanto poteva resistere prima di abbassare la testa per evitarlo.

«Allora, perché mi hai fatto venire qui in tutta fretta? Non c’è alcuna situazione di vita o di morte, altrimenti Scott avrebbe passato l’intero tragitto andando fuori di testa. Non sono la colf per te e la tua banda di lupacchiotti in piena crisi di identità.  Sai che ho anche una vita al di fuori di tutto il casino soprannaturale che sembra ammassarsi sempre e comunque a Beacon Hills? Ma per quale motivo poi? Non ci sarà mica un qualche cartello che ci segnala come _Raduno per creature mitiche psicopatiche_?»

Stiles si prese un secondo di pausa, come se ci stesse effettivamente pensando su. Derek decise di cogliere la palla al balzo mentre il ragazzo, _miracolo!_ , stava rimanendo in silenzio perso nei suoi pensieri.

«Sto per fare qualcosa di strano. Non prenderla male», disse Derek rapidamente, prima di afferrare le spalle di Stiles per tenerlo fermo. Avvicinò il viso all’incavo del suo collo, mentre percepiva la confusione dell’altro travolgerlo ad onde, e premette leggermente i denti sulla pelle sensibile. Non voleva morderlo, altrimenti l’avrebbe trasformato –o, nella peggiore delle prospettive, _ucciso_. Doveva solo lasciargli un segno che facesse capire chiaro e tondo agli altri lupi mannari che Stiles aveva già un alpha. Doveva apparire, per certi versi, la promessa che un giorno quel ragazzo era destinato a diventare membro effettivo, e non più onorario, del branco.

Dopo qualche secondo, Derek si allontanò leggermente dal collo del ragazzo per controllare se il marchio era stato fatto nel modo corretto. Non poté impedirsi un sorrisetto orgoglioso quando, analizzando con occhio critico l’impronta rossa dei suoi denti sulla superficie morbida, capì di aver fatto un buon lavoro.

Stiles, però, non doveva pensarla alla stessa maniera, visto che aveva trattenuto il respiro per tutto il tempo e sembrava un groviglio di emozioni caotiche. Derek alzò le mani di fronte a sé, pronto a spiegare tutta lo storia, ma non ci riuscì. _Ovviamente_.

Un brivido di panico lo percorse quando vide gli occhi del ragazzo dilatarsi come due palline da golf, dato che la cosa non prometteva nulla di rassicurante. Derek era quasi sicuro di aver visto un’enorme lampadina accendersi sopra la sua testa , accompagnata da una brusca accelerazione del battito cardiaco.

Stiles si sciolse improvvisamente in un sorriso a trentadue denti prima di gettare le braccia al collo di Derek e baciarlo, la felicità che sprizzava da tutti i pori. Derek sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa e, per un momento, fu completamente incapace di reagire. Poi tentò di scrollarselo di dosso, azione che gli riuscì subito perché, diciamocelo, tra la forza di un umano e quella di un licantropo c’era uno scontro impari. Ma che cosa era preso a quell’idiota?

«Che diamine-», cominciò Derek ancora sconvolto, ma Stiles lo travolse con la sua parlantina in piena.

«O mio Dio, o mio Dio! Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!», esclamò saltellando euforico, «Tu sei innamorato di me! Dovevo capirlo dal tuo atteggiamento così aggressivo e dalle occhiate truci! Per non parlare di tutte le volte che mi hai salvato… Cercavi di nascondermi che provavi qualcosa per me, per paura che io non ricambiassi. Ma, amico, questo è il tuo giorno fortunato, perché anche tu mi piaci!»

Derek lo guardava confuso, non in grado di assimilare quella marea di informazioni sparate alla velocità della luce da uno Stiles vagamente sull’orlo di un collasso per la gioia. E poi la consapevolezza lo colpì in faccia con una mazza. Di ferro.

Stiles aveva interpretato il suo tentativo di salvargli la vita –perché di questo si trattava, visto che il morso l’avrebbe ucciso di certo- come un maledetto _succhiotto_. Come se Derek andasse in giro a farli al primo che passava. Va bene, Stiles non era proprio il primo che passava, ma la cosa era comunque assurda.

«No! No, Stiles, non provare neanche-», blaterò agitato mentre gesticolava con le mani in maniera disperata, ma anche questa volta non gli fu concesso di finire la frase.

«Tranquillo, non proverò a dirlo nemmeno a Scott, se è questo che vuoi. La nostra sarà una relazione _segreta_ », lo rassicurò facendogli un occhiolino. Stiles si avvicinò a Derek e gli stampò un bacetto sulla guancia, correlato da un «Ora vado. Ci vediamo dopo, _tesoro_!», per poi correre via dal suo appartamento tutto eccitato.

Derek rimase imbambolato in mezzo alla stanza, perché quello era troppo persino per lui. Ma, ovviamente, per quel giorno la sua dose di casini non era ancora finita, come capì quando Scott, pochi attimi dopo che Stiles era uscito, entrò e gli si piazzò davanti, uno sguardo preoccupato che gli increspava la fronte. Probabilmente aveva sentito tutto e ora voleva delle spiegazioni per chiarire quell’equivoco.

«Scott, devo parlarti di quello che è successo con Stiles», esordì, vagamente sollevato all’idea di poter sistemare le cose.

Scott alzò la mano per interromperlo, mentre i suoi occhi assumevano una sfumatura comprensiva. Grazie a Dio, doveva aver capito che era stato tutto un fraintendimento.

«Tranquillo, Derek, non devi spiegarmi nulla. Lo so che Stiles è una persona fantastica e che, davvero, è impossibile non adorarlo e sono felice che lui sia felice, anche se con te.»

A quelle parole la speranza che Derek aveva riposto in Scott si sgretolò.

Il ragazzo prese un profondo respiro e, improvvisamente, tutta la comprensione era svanita nel nulla. «Ma prova solo a spezzargli il cuore o a farlo soffrire e giuro su quello che vuoi che ti ammazzo. So come fare e non avrò pietà», lo minacciò con uno sguardo serio da far paura e un dito puntato sul suo petto.

Derek voleva prendersi la testa tra le mani e strapparsi i capelli. Possibile che fossero tutti matti da legare lì?

Inalò una grande boccata d’aria e si fece coraggio. Doveva imporre la sua autorità di alpha e farsi ascoltare. Forza, Derek!

«Senti, non è come pensi…»

E poi fece irruzione il resto del branco, tutti in agitazione. C’era Isaac che non stava letteralmente più nella pelle per sapere per filo e per segno cosa fosse successo.

Doveva prendere seriamente in considerazione l’idea di insonorizzare la stanza, giusto per avere un po’ più di privacy ed evitare situazioni del genere.

Fu Erica la prima a parlare: «Capo, abbiamo sentito che non volevi che Stiles dicesse in giro che voi state insieme» e qui Derek si passò una mano sulla faccia, sentendo un’emicrania da record pronta ad infierire su di lui, «ma non devi preoccuparti… Per noi non ci sono problemi! Anzi, se mi permetti, io vi trovo così _carini_ assieme», affermò cinguettando e sbattendo le ciglia.

Derek voleva urlare, davvero.

«E’ vero!», si intromise Isaac con un sorriso imbarazzato, «Per quanto io non comprenda i tuoi gusti, se è Stiles l’uomo della tua vita, allora per noi va bene! Sarà bello vederti meno, ehm, meno triste del solito!», trillò con gli occhioni lucidi. «E poi sarebbe bello avere una mamma nel branco! Potremmo essere una vera famiglia!», terminò Isaac con un tono speranzoso, come se si attendesse l’annuncio di imminenti nozze.

Derek optò per il silenzio, non avendo la minima idea di cosa rispondergli. In realtà non sapeva se essere arrabbiato od offeso. Probabilmente entrambe. Contava almeno su Boyd. Il ragazzo se ne stava un po’ in disparte e non sembrava voler fare alcun commento, ma bastò notare il suo sguardo felice –per non dire commosso- per intuire che da lui non sarebbe giunto nessun aiuto utile.

Infine Derek si accorse di Peter, la schiena appoggiata sulla parete e il capo chino. Si illuminò di colpo: suo zio poteva dire a tutti come stavano effettivamente le cose! Era stato lui l’artefice di questo brillante piano e lui lo avrebbe tirato fuori da quel pasticcio di dimensioni colossali.

«Peter!», lo invocò con uno sguardo speranzoso che doveva assomigliare molto a quello di un cucciolo bastonato ed abbandonato in mezzo alla strada.

L’uomo si voltò a guardarlo, poi spostò gli occhi sugli altri presenti, ed alla fine sospirò, come per prepararsi a sciogliere quel groviglio. L’attenzione di tutti era puntata su di lui.

«Be’, che dire? Congratulazioni, nipotino mio!», disse allegramente con un sorriso subdolo.

Derek lo fulminò. Il bastardo si stava divertendo, eccome!

La sua esasperazione toccò l’apice e, stanco di quella situazione prese la sua giacca, stabilì di andarsene di lì, dato che era tutto inutile. Sembrava di parlare con un muro. No, forse il muro sarebbe stato più collaborativo.

Mentre varcava la soglia, sentì Peter gridargli dietro, ridendo sguaiatamente: «E mi raccomando, sesso sicuro!» e mai come in quel momento non si chiamò pentito di averlo ucciso già una volta.

 

¤

 

Derek si infilò sotto le coperte con un sospiro di sollievo. Finalmente quella giornata era finita! Era stata talmente stressante e frustrante tra l’equivoco con Stiles e il prossimo soggiorno dei Silverstone che si sentiva esaurito.

Percepiva già il corpo intorpidirsi quando udì che qualcuno stava arrivando. Ringhiò snudando le zanne e balzò fuori dal letto per nascondersi accanto alla porta, pronto ad attaccare qualunque fosse la minaccia in arrivo. Sentiva chiaramente che era un umano. Poteva essere un cacciatore e in quel momento non si considerava così clemente da risparmiagli la vita.

Tuttavia, quando la porta si aprì con un sonoro cigolio, Derek si ritrovò con gli artigli puntati alla gola di uno Stiles spaventato. Sospirando, lo lasciò andare e gli scoccò un’occhiata truce. Non solo gli aveva reso la giornata un inferno, ma pretendeva anche di rovinargli le ore notturne!

Con nonchalance decise di ignorarlo e di ritornare a dormire. Magari così se ne sarebbe andato via. Non voleva nemmeno sapere perché fosse lì alle due di notte, dato che sicuramente non era per un’imminente catastrofe. Si rimise a letto e spense la luce. Per poco tutto rimase immobile e tranquillo; Derek avrebbe detto di essere solo in quella stanza se non avesse percepito il battito di Stiles aumentare di frequenza mentre gli si avvicinava e si sdraiava sotto le lenzuola vicino a lui.

Derek sbuffò.

«Che cosa c’è adesso?», si rassegnò a chiedere, mentre i piedi congelati del ragazzo andavano a sfregarsi sui suoi. Stiles ridacchiò, ma il licantropo poteva intuire il lieve imbarazzo dietro quel suono.

«Ho la camera allagata. Mi serve un posto dove dormire.»

Derek sollevò le sopracciglia.

«Bugia.» Evidente, per giunta.

Stiles gli toccò timidamente la spalla con la punta delle dita, tracciando disegni immaginari sopra la stoffa della sua maglietta in un gesto quasi inconsapevole.

«Volevo dormire con il mio ragazzo… Posso?»

La sua voce si era fatta così flebile, quasi un sussurro fragile, che Derek non ebbe voglia di fargli presente quanto quella frase suonasse male. Si limitò a sospirare senza buttarlo giù dal letto, perché, alla fine, non era spiacevole condividere il letto con qualcun altro, sentire un respiro caldo infrangersi sulla sua spalla. Oddio, anche questo suonava molto _ambiguo_.

Si girò sul letto per guardare Stiles e dirgli che per questa volta la cosa passava, ma che doveva essere un _unicum_ , ma lo trovò già addormentato. Anche se era buio, con i suoi occhi poteva vedere comunque i suoi lineamenti rilassati dal sonno e la bocca socchiusa. Era veramente dolce così, con i capelli arruffati e il respiro lieve.

Quando gli accarezzò gentilmente una guancia con i polpastrelli, si rese conto che forse anche lui era innamorato di Stiles. _Giusto un po’_. Ma ci avrebbe pensato con calma e lucidità domani mattina, perché una crisi di nervi pensava di potersela risparmiare almeno per questa notte.

Fece scivolare un braccio attorno alla sua vita e si abbandonò al tanto agognato sonno.

Quella notte non fu tormentato dagli incubi.


End file.
